Media devices, such as a set top box, are configured to receive media content communicated from a satellite-based communication system that distributes media content using a plurality of satellites of that are in a geosynchronous orbit above a plurality of media devices. Each satellite has a plurality of transponders that each receive a broadcast stream of media content in an uplink signal that is communicated from a ground station (interchangeably referred to herein as a media transmit facility). Each satellite transponder then broadcasts the stream of media content in a signal down to thousands of media devices. Each transponder signal (interchangeably referred to herein as a downlink signal) is transmitted at a particular predefined frequency, thereby keeping each of the different transponder signals separate from each other. An example satellite may have as many as thirty-two transponders that are each concurrently broadcasting, at their assigned predefined frequency, a stream of media content towards the earth to be received by the media devices.
Each media device is communicatively coupled to an antenna. The antenna is oriented upwards into the sky so as to be able to receive the broadcasting satellite transponder signals. A low noise block (LNB) converter detects the different transponder signals received at the antenna. These detected transponder signals, each at a particular predefined frequency, are amplified and processed, and are then communicated to the media device.
To receive a particular media content event that is of interest to a user of the media device, the media device must determine which of the plurality of particular transponders is broadcasting the media content event of interest. The media content event of interest is specified by the user of the media device, either for current presentation herein the user views the media content event or for recording for later viewing. A broadcast media content event typically identified by its title and by a particular “channel” that the media content event will be available on. The user may specify the media content event of interest using its title, and/or by specifying the channel that the media content event of interest is being broadcast on. Table information or the like that relates a title or channel to the particular transponder signal that is providing the media content event of interest resides at the media device. The table information is used to identify the particular transponder signal that has the media content event of interest therein.
Then, the media device “tunes” itself to receive the transponder signal being broadcast by the identified transponder. Since each transponder signal is being broadcast at a particular predefined frequency, the media device configures its signal receiving system to process the signals received from the LNB converter at the associated frequency of the transponder that is currently broadcasting the media content event of interest. This process is hereinafter interchangeably referred to as “tuning”. Once the correct transponder signal has been tuned to and is being processed by the media device's signal receiving system, the streaming media content event of interest may be further processed into video and audio content, and then communicated to a presentation system, such as a television or the like.
This tuning process (identifying which particular transponder to tune to, looking up the associated frequency of the transponder signal associated with the identified transponder, and then tuning the media device's signal receiving system to receive the identified transponder signal frequency) may take the media device a noticeable amount of time to complete. Once the tuning process has been completed by the media device, the media content event of interest can then be presented (or recorded for later viewing) during the continued live broadcast of the media content event of interest.
Frequently, a user of the media device may decide to watch or record a different media content event. The user operates the media device, typically using a remote control, to select the new media content event of interest. Often, the newly selected media content event of interest is receivable in a different transponder signal. Accordingly, the media device must then identify which particular transponder to tune to, look up the frequency of the associated transponder signal, and then tune its signal receiving system to receive the identified transponder signal frequency that has the newly selected media content event of interest therein.
Because there is a noticeable time period for the media device to tune to the transponder signal providing the new media content event selected by the user, there is a noticeable delay period (hereinafter referred to herein as a “tuning delay period”) before presentation of the newly selected media content event to the user can begin. During this tuning delay period, some media devices may simply present a blank screen to the user while the tuning process is occurring. Other systems may present the last processed still image of the currently presented media content event until the tuning process has been completed. Some media devices may have a plurality of tuners therein so that presentation of the currently presented media content event continues until the completion of the tuning process. Once the tuning process has been completed, presentation of the newly selected media content event may begin.
Other media content delivery systems may be used to communicate media content to a media device. These other media content delivery systems may have similar tuning delay periods to complete the tuning process that is necessary to present a newly selected media content event to the user of the media device. Such tuning delay periods may also be noticeable to the user.
Typically, the user does not like the noticeable delay in presentation of a newly selected media content event. These noticeable delays may be distracting to the user and/or may be perceived to be a needless waste of the user's personal time. Such users would prefer a more instantaneous transition from the currently presented media content event to the newly selected media content event.
Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to provide a faster presentation transition from the currently presented media content event to presentation of a newly selected media content event.